paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Pup Love: ChaseXSmoky's Pups
Smoky and Chase's puppies are created by/Owned by SmokythePolicePup with help from Confetii The Party Pup. Smoky and Chase have 2 boys and 2 girls. Note In the Crack-ship universe, males can give birth to puppies and in this case, Smoky gives birth to the puppies. Bio After being together for a year, Chase thought it was a good idea for him and Smoky to start a family of their own. Smoky loved the idea and months later, gives birth to two boys and two girls. The boys being named Kris and Jeff and the girls being named Christina and Demi. Appearances Kris: Kris is a mixed breed but mostly resembles a German Shepherd with Smoky's dark gray fur on his face and underbelly and black fur everywhere else. He also has Smoky's stubby little tail. He has dark brown eyes and wears a bright red collar. Christina: '''Christina resembles a German Shepherd and has Smoky's black fur all over her body but also has Chase's brown fur around her left eye, chest, underbelly, and on the underside of her tail. She has green eyes and wears a blue collar. '''Jeff: '''Jeff more resembles a mixed breed like Smoky and has his grayish-black fur. He does, however, have Chase's tail. He has blue eyes and wears a green collar. '''Demi: '''Demi looks more like a mixed breed like Smoky. She does have a brown ring around her left eye that is the same color as Chase's fur. She has pink eyes and wears a magenta collar Personalities '''Kris: Kris is a serious pup who acts as a leader for his siblings and tries to get his younger siblings to follow their parents' rules which annoys them. He does however love to dance and is really good at Pup Pup Boogie even beating Chase a few times. He wants to be a police pup like both his dads and is more close to Chase as he teaches him everything he needs to know t be a police pup. Christina: '''She is the type of dog who cares about her appearance a lot. She will not go anywhere unless she looks perfect. Her brothers often mess her fur up to get her mad. Smoky takes her to Puppy competitions. When she doesn't have to go anywhere, she doesn' mind playing with her siblings. '''Jeff: '''Jeff is the most playful of Smoky and Chase's pups. Rather than worrying about the future, Jeff lives in the moment and lives life to the fullest. He is hyperactive and is always on the hunt for someone to play with him. He's also really close to Smoky as Smoky will always make time to play with him. '''Demi: Demi is also fun-loving and is more of a tomboy as she cares very little about her appearance. Demi loves to bury her siblings' things and watch them try to find them. She loves to play and is a very talented singer. She is really close to her brother Jeff and they both tire their parents out easily. Trivia *Smoky gave birth to the pups. *Demi is named after Demi Lovato. *Kris has a crush on Mimi. *Christina wins a lot of puppy competitions and has a collection of trophies Gallery Chasexsmoky.jpg|Kris----drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Chasexsmokybab3.jpg|Christina-------drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Chasexsmokybab2.jpg|Jeff-----drawn By Confetii The Party Pup Chasexsmokybab1.jpg|Demi-----drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Mimixkris.jpg|KrisXMimi----drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Kris.jpg|Kris! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Crack-Ship Category:Baby puppies Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Relatives Category:Crackship Category:Crackshipping Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup